whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Stay Calm
Hey, Madi here! You might know that I struggle with some types of anxiety. I have a playlist that I made specially to calm me down. So I thought, hey, maybe this could help other people? So here's my anxiety playlist with an explanation as to why all of the songs are calming, in case you've never heard them. Note: There's a lot of ATL because Alex, the lead singer, has anxiety, so it tends to come out a little in their songs; there's a lot of FOB for obvious reasons; and there's a lot of Panic! because they have a folk rock-like album full of quieter songs. The Edge of Tonight by All Time Low - This song is very calm and cool because it's sort of about being kept sane while on the road, by a specific person, and it's really sweet. "You keep me safe, you keep me sane, you keep me honest, you keep me alive on the edge of tonight" Tidal Waves by All Time Low - This song is a really sad little ballad with some of the best lyrics from any song All Time Low has ever put out honestly. Very chill and emotional. "I'm fallin' on my face again so I know I'm right on track" Missing You by All Time Low - This song means so much to me and it only came out a few months ago. The music is calm and the lyrics are so sweet, Alex singing to fans about how they'll be okay, they just need to hold on and know that he, along with Jack, Rian, and Zack, are there for each and every one of us. "It only takes a little push to pull on through" Oh, Calamity! by All Time Low - This song is very mellow and calm. Maybe it's just me? I don't know, it's just very relaxing in terms of the beat and such. The lyrical themes deal with relationship trouble but it's all very nice. "It's such a shame that we built a wreck out of me" To Live and Let Go by All Time Low - I could be the only one who finds this song really sad but it's got a dark feel to it and it's not very loud. This is one of the most calm songs I know. "If there's anything left to be learned, that my time is running, why should I waste it all wasted on you? I shouldn't be trusted to live and let go" The Irony of Choking on a Lifesaver by All Time Low - Not really as sad, emotional, and meaningful as the other songs so far but it's pretty mellow, almost bouncy, and good for chilling out. "Why can't you just be happy for me?" Therapy by All Time Low - This song is known for being one of the saddest ATL songs. A slow song, it tells of Alex losing his brother to his battle with alcoholism when he (Alex) was a child. Alex tends to give "Therapy Speeches" at live shows before this song that are supposed to empower the crowd due to the song's soothing nature. "I'm a walking travesty but I'm smiling at everything" Too Much by All Time Low - The first time I heard this song a long time ago, I didn't like it, but now I love it so much. It's quite calm and I love the lyrics so much, though they don't have much to do with anxiety or anything. It also reminds me of when I visited my mom in the hospital after she had my youngest brother followed by picking up my little cousin from school with my aunt and eating hospital cake. "Where did the time go? Where did our minds go? I don't know" Remembering Sunday by All Time Low - The only song known for being sadder than Therapy. It's very slow being it's acoustic, and the lyrics are about an upsetting relationship where one lover is implied to either flee the city or worse. Juliet Simms is featured in it as that lover, and it adds the perfect touch to the song despite me not even liking her voice normally. Beautiful. "I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me" Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last For a Night) by All Time Low - When I think of this song I think of having no WiFi and listening to this song on my stepdad's computer. It's not exactly quiet or anything but for some reason it just radiates calmness. It's about Peter Pan but the lyrics are really really good so maybe that has something to do with it. "Before you ask which way to go remember where you've been" Painting Flowers by All Time Low - See Oh, Calamity!. This song was on the Alice in Wonderland soundtrack and the lyrics are fantastic. "When I wake up, the dream isn't done, I wanna see your face and know I made it home" The Girl's a Straight-Up Hustler by All Time Low - It might just be because this song reminds me of driving for 4 hours and going up to the woods over the summer and yada yada but either way this song is quieter than most and just a really good song. "She gets what she wants and she breaks what she gets, get out while you can or she'll tear you to pieces" Lullabies by All Time Low - Well, maybe this song is sadder than Remembering Sunday. It's about the same thing as Therapy but more in-depth and just...I can't explain, go have a listen. "Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams, waiting to say, 'I miss you, I'm so sorry'" Jasey Rae (acoustic version) by All Time Low - Ask anybody and they'll tell you that the studio version of this song is great, but even BETTER is the acoustic version. It draws out all of the raw and deep emotion in the lyrics and makes the song all the more beautiful. "Call me a name, kill me with words, forget about me, it's what I deserve" All of the Drugs by The Brobecks - This song isn't as bad as it sounds. It's short and simple with almost no instrumental support and like I said, the lyrics aren't as bad as you think. "And she breaks my heart, she breaks her world, but I still act surprised" Love at First Sight by The Brobecks - This song is SUPER SUPER sweet and will have you hugging your pillow super close and wishing that you had such a perfect thing going on, but in a good way. Darkened nights and violent things, vaudevillian girls and violin strings, all of these are the prettiest things when I'm in love" Boring by The Brobecks - This song is set to really good, fitting music and the vocals are done beautifully and the lyrics are so relatable and you will love this song, even if somehow you don't find it relaxing. "Oh, what, oh, what are you boring me for?" This is the House That Doubt Built by A Day to Remember - This song helped me a lot with moving. The music is...interesting, to me. I don't know. The meaning of the lyrics helps, too: it's about how music can kind of hold everything together. There are so many inspiring lyrics throughout the song. "Let's believe that if we all stand together we're a force that could shake the whole world" The Kids Aren't Alright by Fall Out Boy - This has always been my favorite song from FOB's latest album. It's quite slow and relaxing in the music and the lyrics, as always, are amazing. On top of that, I had a panic attack at my friend's house once right after this song came out and she played it for me on repeat. "It's our time now if you want it to be" Favorite Record by Fall Out Boy - This song is just very simple and quiet. "I'll spin for you like your favorite records used to" Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy - See above. "C'mon, make it easy, say I never mattered" Lullabye by Fall Out Boy - The title sums it up, this song is literally a song with gentle acoustic guitar and only gentle acoustic guitar and lyrics telling someone to sleep. "When you wake up, the world will come around" She's My Winona by Fall Out Boy - This is another one of the songs my friend played for me. "Never the same person when I go to sleep as when I wake up" What a Catch, Donnie by Fall Out Boy - One of the only two ballads FOB have. Pete wrote it about Patrick and how little he thinks of himself. It features lots of guest vocalists singing FOB hits and is absolutely gorgeous. Plus, this is another one of the songs my friend played. "I got troubled thoughts and the self-esteem to match, what a catch" 20 Dollar Nose Bleed by Fall Out Boy - See Favorite Record/Young Volcanoes. Features Brendon Urie, too. "Have you ever wanted to disappear?" Golden by Fall Out Boy - FOB's other ballad. It's a lot slower and doesn't sound at all like the rest of that record, but it's BEAUTIFUL. Ask anyone. The lyrics are some of the most fantastic Pete has ever written, too. "I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies" I've Got All This Ringing in My Ears and None on My Fingers by Fall Out Boy - See Favorite Record/Young Volcanoes/20 Dollar Nose Bleed. "The truth hurts worse than anything I could bring myself to do to you" I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song) by Fall Out Boy - This song is so, so important to me. The dark music is very fitting to the lyrics, which Pete wrote not long before trying to overdose on Ativan in a Best Buy parking lot in 2005. Every lyric in this song pulls at my heart and I will never not love it. Naturally, I added it in. "We can fake it for the airwaves, force our smiles, baby, half-dead from comparing myself to everyone else around me" It's Not a Side Effect of the Cocaine, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love by Fall Out Boy - This is just a little acoustic song from an early EP they released. It's actually has kinda sweet lyrics. "I hide behind these words but I'm coming out" Brother by Gerard Way - This is definitely my favorite solo song of Gerard's because it's just so emotional and it almost makes me feel nostalgic for love even though I have no reason to. "Does anyone have the guts to shut me up?" Basket Case by Green Day - This song is about panic attacks, so clearly it's on here. "Grasping to control so I better hold on" 3 AM by Matchbox Twenty - This is one of their most well-known songs and that makes me really happy because it's really sweet and sad at the same time and just SO GOOD. "She's got a little bit of somethin' and God it's better than nothin'" Back 2 Good by Matchbox Twenty - Things start out really chill in this song and then before you know it it's full of passion and heartbreak and emotion before chilling out again and wow it's just a wild ride. "I was thinkin' if you were lonely maybe we could leave here and no one would know, at least not to the point where we would think so" If You're Gone by Matchbox Twenty - Between the ages of something like 6 and 10, I had an extremely intense fear of abandonment. I couldn't be left alone EVER, I could hardly leave the house, I had nightmares, I had to be checked on every 10 minutes at night, it was horrendous. At the time, I could relate to this song so much, the song scared me. So now it just gets me every time. "You think I'm weak, I think you're wrong" Rest Stop by Matchbox Twenty - Sometimes I don't feel the lyrics of this song at all and sometimes I feel them really hard. But either way, it's very downbeat and relaxing. "She said, 'While you were sleepin', I was listenin' to the radio and wonderin' what you're dreamin' when it came to mind that I didn't care'" Bed of Lies by Matchbox Twenty - I mean it this time, this is one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard, and I honestly don't think I can put it into words, so please do yourself a favor and listen to this song. "Just like me, you've got needs, and they're only a whisper away" You Won't Be Mine by Matchbox Twenty - So this one is up there for most beautiful songs too. You've heard the ten million songs about "wow I loved you you were amazing but you broke up with me so now I think there is nothing good about you," well, this one is kind of the opposite, and I love that because it's such a true thing but nobody ever talks or even thinks about it. You can love a person with all your heart and think they're beautiful, smart, talented, whatever, but if they leave you, that doesn't suddenly make them any worse than they were before. They are still going to be beautiful, smart, and talented, and that is not going to change because they aren't with you anymore. "Over the lies, you'll be strong, you'll be rich in love and you will carry on and oh no, oh no, oh no, you won't be mine" Could I Be You by Matchbox Twenty - This one is mostly for me because of the nostalgia it fills me with, but anyone could use it because it's still a relaxing song in my opinion. "You're laughin' out loud at just the thought of bein' alive, andI was wonderin', could I just be you tonight?" The Difference by Matchbox Twenty - BE CAREFUL WITH THIS SONG. After it is a hidden track but you DO NOT want to listen to the hidden track to calm down. It starts somewhere between 5 and 10 seconds after the song ends and it starts with a loud "HEY!" so if you choose this song, make sure you hit skip right after it ends!!! "For all you know, this could be the difference between what you need and what you wanna be" I'll Believe You When by Matchbox Twenty - This song is oddly upbeat and happy sounding and therefor one of the best songs to chill out or just lift your mood. "Maybe I'll do better if I told somebody else" These Hard Times by Matchbox Twenty - This song kind of perfectly describes any trouble you're going through, like anxiety, because it just vaguely describes what it's like to be going through rough times. "All we need is some relief through these hard times" Overjoyed by Matchbox Twenty - This song is extremely happy and will probably make you smile even if you're crying and shaking from a panic attack. "When nobody understands you, well, I do" I Will by Matchbox Twenty - This song takes an extreme turn from overjoyed and this song is better if you just wanna get the tears out. "It's funny how the time goes by and how sometimes it slides away" Straight For This Life by Matchbox Twenty - And this is actually the lightest little song that I can think of, which makes it very calming. "I'll come runnin' straight for this life, I'll be ready soon" I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance - This song is really sad but it's gorgeous and kinda reminds me of crying in the car outside of the drug store because I had to pay by myself. "When you go, would you even turn to say, 'I don't love you like I did yesterday?" Sleep by My Chemical Romance - I have no idea why this song relaxes me. The song is about night terrors, but nobody really knows who had the night terrors, Gerard, Frank, or Mikey (it just wasn't Ray or Bob). No idea why it eliminates anxiety. It's kinda mellow? No idea. Try it out yourself and see if you agree. "The hardest part is letting go of your dreams" Summertime by My Chemical Romance - Everyone is like 99.9% sure this song is about Lindsay, Gerard's wife, because it's just so sweet and you can feel how in love Gerard is through the lyrics. "Terrified of what I'd be as a kid from what I've seen" The Kids From Yesterday by My Chemical Romance - An especially good song if you're the nostalgic type. I listened to this song a lot when it came out so it's suuuuper nostalgic for me especially but something about that relaxes me. "When we were young we used to say that you only hear the music when your heart begins to break, now we are the kids from yesterday" The World is Ugly by My Chemical Romance - If you hate yourself and everyone else listen to this one, I guarantee you will feel 2000% better afterwards. "For every one of us, there's an army of them, but you'll never fight alone, because I wanted you to know that the world is ugly but you're beautiful to me" When You Can't Sleep at Night by Of Mice & Men - Of course this isn't exactly a band for mellow, calm songs, but this song actually really is, as it's free of screaming and loud music completely. "Pretty little lady with swollen eyes, won't you show them to me?" The End of All Things by Panic! at the Disco - A nice slow piano song with lovey dovey lyrics that were kinda Brendon's wedding vows. He wrote it two days before marrying Sarah and it's really sweet. "Lay us down, we're in love" Always by Panic! at the Disco - It's simple: A slow acoustic song with sad verses contradicting a sweet chorus. "I'm a fly that's trapped in a web but I'm thinking that my spider's dead" Do You Know What I'm Seeing? by Panic! at the Disco - This is just one of the slow, calm songs from the folk rock album. Great lyrics. "I know it's mad, but if the world were ending would you kiss me or just leave me?" Northern Downpour by Panic! at the Disco - The song that could make any Panic! fan emotional. Great harmonizing with Brendon and Ryan and God, the LYRICS. Jon wrote the melody and it's genius. Everything about this slow acoustic song is so, so calming to me. It's amazing. "I know the world's a broken bone, but melt your headaches, call it home" When the Day Met the Night by Panic! at the Disco - My favorite song on this album aside from Mad as Rabbits. The chorus is something oddly familiar but unique, and the lyrics are almost sappy but not quite. "When the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night" Behind the Sea by Panic! at the Disco - Ryan sings most of this song and it's very quiet and, as Ryan says, the lyrics are supposed to just be vivid imagery. Just close your eyes and visualize. "The men all played along to marching drums and boy did they have fun behind the sea" She Had the World by Panic! at the Disco - Not only is it one of the slowest songs on the album but the message of this is really powerful to me. It shows that you can have everything you could possibly want and still be destroyed by heartbreak. "But who could love me? I am out of my mind, throwin' a line out to sea to see if I can catch a dream" From a Mountain in the Middle of the Cabins by Panic! at the Disco - There's some nice piano in this song. The lyrical meaning is actually pretty clear: a couple who fights but neither of them actually mean what they say to each other. "All your wishes, they will sink like stones slowly down a lonely well" Mad as Rabbits by Panic! at the Disco - I was unsure about this song at first, but it's my favorite off the album now. This is one of the faster ones on the album and it's got a nice horn section. The lyrics are so metaphorical that it literally kinda looks like nonsense. Like, not FOB lyrics where you think they have a meaning but you have no clue what it is, you're genuinely questioning if this song means anything. It does, I promise. Ryan and Brendon switch off lines a lot and it's beautiful. "We must reinvent love" Careful by Paramore - This isn't my #1 favorite Paramore song, but going by lyrics it is. Every single lyric in this song just hits me way too hard. Even my favorite Paramore lyric is from this song. And something about the music...I can't describe it. Just listen for yourself. "The truth never set me free so I did it myself" Last Hope by Paramore - I've always found this Paramore song and Tell Me It's Okay to go hand in hand since they're from the same album, despite Last Hope being much more mellow. The song's calm sound and uplifting lyrics are what got it on the playlist. It deals with feeling okay through the tough times and getting through all your troubles, even if it's just barely, and then being okay, maybe. Or, as said in the song, still feeling the pain but not being afraid of hurting anymore. Sometimes I forget what genius this song is, but I will always love it. "It's just a spark but it's enough to keep me going" Tell Me It's Okay by Paramore - This song is kinda fast but it's really happy and I have good memories of it so it's definitely a calm, happy song for me. "Tell me it's okay to be happy now because I'm happy now" Love, Selfish Love by Patrick Stump - This is probably my second favorite one of his solo songs and everything about it is so good, especially that it's not super in-your-face so it can definitely be put on this playlist. "It's like the whole world is jumpin' off the bridge and you don't want to be the one who's standin' on dry land" Dance Miserable by Patrick Stump - This is that one song where like you go home after a really bad day and you just want nothing to do with anything but then suddenly you're like "y'know what I don't even care anymore." "It only gets better when it hurts, so just dance like you're disappointed in the world" Spotlight (New Regrets) by Patrick Stump - This song means a lot to me for reasons I don't want to share. And I don't want to share, because of reasons I don't want to share. Anyway, along with all of his other solo songs, Patrick played every instrument on this himself and the lyrics are empowering, telling people they can do whatever they want with their life. "Depression is a little bit like happy hour, right? It's always gotta be happening somewhere on any given night" The "I" in Lie by Patrick Stump - This song has no relaxing qualities in it's lyrics but it's a fairly calm song in the music so I threw it in because it's really good. "Well, Honey, if he seems too good to be true, well, guess what? He probably is" Coast (It's Gonna Get Better) by Patrick Stump - This song is just as uplifting as it sounds and I've actually heard multiple accounts of people saying this song calms their panic attacks. "It's gonna get better, so just coast with me" Roger Rabbit by Sleeping With Sirens - A different sound for SWS, it's a slow acoustic song with countless especially-special lyrics that have saved many. "If it ain't you, then who is gonna love you?" Fall Away by twenty one pilots - Like all of the songs on self-titled, this makes you feel like you're getting such a look into Tyler's head and then you realize that really you're looking into your own head. "And my skin, it will start to break up and fall apart" Addict With a Pen by twenty one pilots - This song always hits me. Every time the little rap part comes on I can't even function, literally, I have to stop what I'm doing. The metaphors are actually pretty easy to get and you can just feel it so much. "The waves of the water mean nothing to me." Friend, Please by twenty one pilots - All I need to say about this song is that it feels like one of those songs that was written just for you. "Friend, please don't take your life away from me" Before You Start Your Day by twenty one pilots - What could be more relaxing than lots of piano, soft words, and feelings? "Look in the mirror and ask your soul if you're alright" House of Gold by twenty one pilots - Just a sweet little thing about Tyler's mom to cheer you up. "I will make you queen of everything you see" Car Radio by twenty one pilots - And THIS is one of those songs that's like, hey, this is kinda true, but I never really realized it was true until I heard this. "Sometimes quiet is violent." Screen by twenty one pilots - Tyler said when he wrote this song, he always imagined a lot of people singing it, and you can clearly hear why. "We're broken people" Trees by twenty one pilots - I have no words to describe this song. This song cannot simply be put into words. It's too much, too good for that. "I know where you stand, silent in the trees" Truce by twenty one pilots - Have you ever literally been told to stay alive? That's what this song does, it's so encouraging and good to listen to going to bed on a hard day or as the symptoms of panic attacks and psychotic episodes and really bad depression and anything else start to die down. "The sun will rise and we will try again" Ride by twenty one pilots - This song is just very chill to me??? It's probably just me again but I think so. And the lyrics are gREAT. "I've been thinkin' too much, help me" Fairly Local by twenty one pilots - This song is pretty simple but they use that simplicity to make it sound like more. And they pull it off really well, too. This song is both one to take you back down to Earth and to help you move on from it. "It's the few, the proud, and the emotional" The Judge by twenty one pilots - This song is lyrically really clever but nothing to help you calm down, it's just an easy little ukulele song that can make you feel grounded again. "I know my soul's freezin', hell's hot for good reason" We Don't Believe What's On TV - This is kinda like The Judge only the lyrics actually ARE really calming, I don't know, everyone thinks it's about Josh. It really helps me take a deep breath, especially the "I need to know that when I fail you'll still be here" part, I think it's really cool. "I used to say I wanna die before I'm old but because of you I might think twice" Goner by twenty one pilots - Okay warning: this song starts out super quiet but DO NOT turn the volume up super loud because at one point it suddenly gets way louder and you don't want to go deaf. "The ghost of you is close to me, I'm inside out, you're underneath, don't let me be gone" There you have it! I hope this playlist is of help to you :) Category:Keep Calm And...